The Battle between War and Earth
by Pyro Kitty Cat
Summary: Mamoru lied decieving Minako and Usagi so now ALL the senshi are gathered at Peacecraft Academy where Rei and Ami have to hide their true identities. Please R


Living a new Life  
By Pyro Kitty Cat  
  
Flashback  
"I wonder" sighed Rei.  
"Wonder what Rei-chan?" asked Michiru who was standing next to Rei.  
"Where everyone is?" said Rei.  
"Rei-chan no need to worry I'm sure everyone is fine" said Michiru with  
Haruka nodding her head in agreement.  
"But they all left because of me" said Rei.  
"NO! They didn't" yelled Haruka slapping Rei.  
Rei held her face where she had been slapped and turned to Haruka "What the  
hell do you know Haruka you weren't even here" she yelled furiously  
stomping off.  
End Flashback  
"So Rei-chan stomped off after that?" questioned Setsuna.  
"Yes" said Haruka.  
"What was she mad about?" asked Setsuna.  
"Well you see Mamoru kinda told Usagi that Rei-chan had tried to force him  
into bed with her when she really didn't cause she wasn't even in Juuban at  
the time, but the others believed him and left so yeah" said Michiru.  
Setsuna closed her eyes and searched for something, the old prophecy.  
"That's it," said Setsuna.  
"What?" asked Michiru.  
"One that's true, and one's that's not. War and Earth. Like oil and  
water. The battle of the truth begins. War with her pure heart and  
spirit. Earth with his ego and treachery. Only one can win and that one  
is." said Setsuna stopping herself.  
"Who will win?" demanded Haruka.  
"Earth" said Setsuna quietly.  
"We need to find Rei-chan," said Michiru.  
"No she's gone and currently with her father" said Setsuna.  
"Isn't that bad?" asked Haruka.  
"Yup" replied Setsuna.  
"Her father isn't he the one who wanted her to get married to that one rich  
kid?" asked Haruka.  
"Yup" said Setsuna grinning.  
"Setsuna why are you grinning? And stop saying yup" yelled Haruka.  
"Because Rei-chan is getting forced into marriage to marry Quatre Winner,  
her father'll have changed her entire image by now" said Setsuna.  
"That means she'll be safe," said Michiru.  
"For how long Koneko-chan took her powers," said Haruka.  
"Uh-Oh" said Setsuna.  
"What's uh-oh?" asked Michiru worriedly.  
"She gave them to one of the other senshi, but which one?" Setsuna mused.  
"Me" came Ami's voice from behind them.  
"AMI" yelled Haruka giving the younger girl a bear hug.  
"Ruka-chan I can't breath" Ami choked out.  
"Whoops" said Haruka letting Ami go.  
"You guys I want to help Rei-chan," said Ami.  
"Why?" asked Michiru.  
"Because I had a vision a horrible one," said Ami.  
"What happened? Ami-chan you have got to tell us what happened" demanded  
Haruka shaking Ami.  
"Mamoru found Rei and when she was pregnant" said Ami.  
"And" said Haruka.  
"He killed the baby then he killed Rei-chan" said Ami sobbing softly.  
"Oh! Ami" said Michiru rushing towards Ami maternal instinct kicking in.  
"We have to find Rei and get the others to realize Rei-chan is innocent,"  
said Setsuna.  
"How?" asked Ami.  
"Go to the Sanq Kingdom," said Setsuna.  
"And do what?" Haruka asked dryly.  
"Go to school of course, but first Ami's appearance needs to change," said  
Setsuna.  
"It does" Ami questioned meekly.  
Setsuna nodded and whispered a few words and Ami saw her hair growing  
longer and longer all the way to her shins.  
"How will I manage it?" asked Ami.  
"Don't worry you'll be fine, lets just go" said Michiru.  
"Okay everyone in a circle," yelled Setsuna.  
After they were in a circle it was take off they were teleported to the  
Sanq Kingdom.  
"I'll take Ami and say I'm her mother and Haruka you and Setsuna go find  
Rei-chan okay" commanded Michiru as the others nodded.  
"How may I help you ladies today?" asked the secretary at the academy.  
"I would like to enroll my daughter here," said Michiru.  
"Her name please" said the secretary.  
"Miyuki, Miyuki Ami Kaiou" said Michiru.  
'Silence of the snow huh' thought Ami smiling brightly.  
"Alright, If I could get you to just fill out these forms I'll find a  
roommate for her" said the secretary.  
About a half an hour later Michiru had filled out all of the forms and  
handed them to the secretary a.k.a. Mrs. Amelia Johnson.  
"Alright her roommate is Mr. Quatre Winner and Miss Kaori Hino," said  
Amelia handing Ami a key and a schedule.  
"Domo Arigato" said Michiru bowing slightly and leading Ami toward room  
594, which was on the fifth floor.  
"Ami we'll have your stuff shipped here in no time I'll see you later" said  
Michiru leaving Ami at the door before walking off.  
Ami entered the room where she found it beautifully furnished and very  
large.  
"Hello I'm Quatre," said a young man with platinum blond hair and crystal  
blue eyes that reminded her of Usagi.  
"Hey Ames how's it going let me guess you got my power, had a vision, went  
to Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, they told you to come to school here, and  
here you are?" questioned a voice from behind the two dryly.  
"Correct" said Ami.  
"Figures Rei-chan is probably the smartest person here," said Duo entering  
the room.  
"Shut it Maxwell," said Rei taking a bite of the cookie in Duo's hand.]  
"Rei-chan! You're so mean to me" wailed Duo.  
"Spare Me! Where have I heard that before" said Rei rolling her eyes at  
the boy with the long braid.  
"Rei-chan" Ami started.  
"Your hair's longer" commented Rei.  
"Your hair is." commented Ami but never finished for the lack of a word.  
"Violet I noticed you see my father decided he didn't like the color black  
on me which is why I have a closet full of pink skirts, shirts, pants,  
shoes, dresses, etc" said Rei.  
"Oh" said Ami laughing slightly.  
"Kaori-chan can we come in?" asked a hyper voice from the door Ami  
recognized as Minako.  
"Why not! Invite the whole school! Why stop at the school invite the  
whole universe," Rei yelled out sarcastically.  
"Minako!" yelled Hotaru hitting Minako upside her head.  
"Minako, Hotaru, Usagi, Makoto, this is Miyuki Kaiou" said Rei.  
"Kaiou?" asked Usagi poking her head in the door.  
"Yes my mother Michiru adopted me two weeks ago" lied Ami.  
"Oh! That means you're my sister," said Hotaru.  
"Guess so," said Ami.  
"Toodles! I'm going shopping for something other than pink and more pink,"  
said Rei waving goodbye to everyone in the dorm.  
"Wait! I'll go too" said Ami jumping up.  
"Alrighty then anyone else" asked Rei.  
"Us" said Makoto and Hotaru.  
"Mina and I will just stay here," said Usagi.  
"Yeah" said Mina.  
Rei shrugged and led the girls to a red mustang.  
"So Rei-chan how long are you gonna hide from Minako, Ami, Usagi, and  
Mamoru?" asked Makoto.  
"Ami?" questioned Rei.  
"You know come to think of it I haven't seen Ami," said Hotaru making Ami  
shift uneasily.  
"Don't worry girls Ami isn't going to tell anyone are ya Ames?" asked Rei  
turning to face Ami.  
"I knew something was going on Michi-mamma would've told me if she adopted  
another child" growled Hotaru, but then giggled "Welcome to the family Ami-  
chan"  
"Thanks but no one can know remember that" said Ami sternly.  
"Sheesh! Ames you really need to lighten up" laughed Makoto.  
"Yeah! Ami we are gonna teach you to dress and act like us" said Rei.  
"Oh lord please save me" muttered Ami causing the other three to laugh at  
her.  
"Oh come on Ames it'll be fun" said Hotaru.  
The four got to the mall and headed to Hot Topic.  
"Why are we in here?" asked Ami.  
"Well for one I need new clothes, and two so do you" said Rei.  
"I-I-If you say so" stuttered Ami slightly.  
"We do trust us," said Makoto pulling out a pair of navy blue baggy pants  
with hot pink lining.  
"That would go great with this shirt," said Ami picking up a hot pink  
ribbed tank top with a cat on it.  
"WOOHOO! Go Ames!" Rei called out loudly.  
"Rei-chan, simmer down child" said Hotaru.  
Rei rolled her eyes and picked up every shoe in her size, then every shirt,  
pants, skirt, bra, panties, caprice, and wrist warmers.  
"Rei-chan are you sure you can pay for this" asked Ami.  
"Positive" said Rei.  
"You are gonna let us borrow some stuff right?" asked Hotaru.  
"Duh" said Rei.  
Rei went to the counter and paid for everything.  
"Are we done" asked Ami.  
"Girl you crazy! That was only one store" exclaimed Rei.  
"But you bought half of it" said Ami.  
"Oh I guess I did didn't I?" questioned Rei scratching the back of her  
head.  
"Yeah ya did sweety" said Hotaru. (A/N No lesbian act there! Most girls  
do that! Just wanted to clear that up)  
"Whoops" said Rei then headed towards Gadzooks.  
"This is going to be a long day" muttered Ami following the three.  
About 4 hours, 59 minutes, and 59 seconds later the girls had finished  
their shopping spree.  
"Rei-chan?" questioned Ami as they walked out the mall doors.  
"Hmm" said Rei.  
"Where did you get that money" asked Ami.  
"From daddy dearest of course! I stole his credit card" said Rei giving  
Makoto a high five.  
"REI" yelled Ami.  
"Oh stop it Ami it'll be fine I'm sure he won't get mad besides he can't  
especially since he hired bodyguards for me" said Rei.  
"Oh" said Ami shaking her head.  
The End for  
now.  
I hope you readers  
review.  
I'm out!  
TTFN  
~Pyro Kitty Cat~ 


End file.
